Project Summary/Abstract Our NIH SBIR project is to validate a Clinical Guidance System to assist practitioners in underserved and health disparity environments. We will apply our Clinical Guidance System for nurse education. The Clinical Guidance System is being trained across diverse medical disciplines across various healthcare data. This will then guide practitioners in diagnosis and treatment knowledge. The Clinical Guidance System is to improve access to care for the underserved and health disparity without increasing cost. The specific aims are the following, 1) to demonstrate effective software learning algorithms, and 2) to relate the index patient to other patient case-files in accuracy and agility. This project supports the given NIH Mission in seeking better health for everyone.